


A Potted Plant

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Dudley has had some trouble picking out a present for his cousin's son's birthday, but he's starting to wonder if his decision to come in the first place was in fact the bad one.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Ron Weasley
Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	A Potted Plant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/gifts).



> For the Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021.
> 
> Written for anne_ammons
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Dudley x Ron Weasley  
> later in life

What was someone meant to buy for a one year? Dudley was pretty sure that it wasn't a potted plant but that was exactly what he had turned up at the Potter house with clutched in both his hands. He didn't really know what he was doing here except that he had been invited by his cousin and for the sake of trying to make amends with the person whose life head made a misery for almost two decades. He and Harry had been back in contact for a couple of months now, but this was the first time that he was going to meet Harry's son. 

Dudley bounced from foot to foot as he wondered if he should actually knock on the door after all or if he should just turn around and go back home. He doubted that he would be missed if he skipped the party, and he could always simply call later and explain that he'd been called into work. Harry wasn't to know that that was a white lie.

"Hello?" A voice from behind Dudley made him jump, pulling him back from his thoughts quickly.

He whipped around to face the owner of the voice, his eyes widening slightly as he found that he recognised the person in front of him as one of Harry's childhood friends. He knew that there would've some of Harry's friends at the kid's party, but he supposed that it made sense considering how close Harry was to his friends, how they had been his real family when his parents had been so awful to him.

"Hi." He said quietly as he realised that there was no way that he could leave the party now as he had been seen, and probably recognised. "Are you…?" He asked slowly, waving vaguely towards the house as he realised that he was unable to finish that question when he became aware of the fact that he didn't know where the question was going. Dudley wasn't exactly the best at making small talk, especially not with a group of people that he knew weren't particularly fond of him.

The red headed man gave a nod and walked past Dudley up the steps. He glanced over his shoulder at Dudley and gave him what looked like a genuine smile.

"It's Dudley, right?" He asked before he knocked, turning to face him properly and Dudley was starting to believe that the man was trying to stop him from going in. He couldn't help but think that was a good plan, considering his own personal history with the magical world and that of his family's, but he and Harry had both agreed to put the past behind them and to start anew so he was hopeful that Harry's friends would follow in his footsteps and do the same.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." He confessed. He knew that the redhead was probably one of the Weasleys - that name has at least stuck in his head, but which Weasley he had no idea. He couldn't even remember what any of their names were, if he was completely honest, but it wasn't as if they were getting tested on this, which was a relief in itself because he had never been very good at tests.

"It's Ron." He told him with a light laugh. "But that's okay." He said as if he could tell that Dudley was feeling more than a little uncomfortable. "I'll try and keep you posted on who everyone else is?" He offered, something which Dudley really appreciated even though he wasn't sure that he could take the man up on it.

"Thanks but I'm sure I'll be okay." He said with a smile of his own. This was met by a nod from Ron before the man turned to the door and knocked.

Dudley found that he wasn't thinking about turning and running away anymore, though he was evenire convinced now that a potted plant was the right present, but as the front door swung open to reveal a messy-haired Harry and the sounds of a screaming child he realised that it was far too late for him to change the present over for something else now.

Harry welcomed them both in with a hug for Ron and a hearty handshake for Dudley. They were friends again now but they were certainly not up to the hugging thing.


End file.
